During the manufacture of an electrical connector, it is sometimes necessary to bend a conductive contact of the connector by a preset angle, for example, 90°. In the prior art, the conductive contact is bent manually.
Using known manual bending, each conductive contact must be bent individually; a row of contacts cannot be bent simultaneously, which limits efficiency. Furthermore, it is difficult to ensure accuracy when manually bending the conductive contact. Errors in the bended position make it difficult to mount the conductive contact onto a circuit board. Additionally, when bending manually, a worker needs to clamp the conductive contact with tools such as pliers, which creates scratches on a surface of the conductive contacts, degrading the quality of the conductive contacts.